TYIL: Alternative Endings
by Ildreen Love
Summary: Every single idea I got to end that fic will be posted here. Beware oocness and angst.
1. The first epilogue

**The first epilogue**

Tatsuha inhaled deeply the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms placed in the back of the temple.

This was his favorite spot, partially because this was the last place his father expected to find him, but specially because one of the only memories he had about his mother took place in here, where all the Uesugi children played under her sweet gaze.

He was content with just sitting under the biggest tree and remembering those days. It gave him peace.

Also, it provided him of a place where he could finally let his emotions take control. If someone had seen him right now and he wouldn't recognize him. Tatsuha Uesugi was crying.

Indeed, slow, warm tears fell from his closed eyes, as he allowed himself to remember it all.

On his left hand, he held loosely his cell phone. He had just hanged the phone with his elder sibling.

The day his brother-in-law had called him to tell him that Eiri was in surgery again had been probably the worst of his life. Only the death of his mother could be compared to this.

And as much as Tatsuha pretended otherwise, he was still a teenager, and the fear he had felt had been too much for him. Even worst had been confronting his father with the news. The old man had looked like he was about to have a heart attack and Tatsuha had almost panicked. He couldn't deal with his brother's state alone, having to take his father to the hospital would have been too much for him.

But it was all over now. He was now alone, smiling at the memory of his mother. No more pain for any of them, it was all beginning to heal.

His sister had told him not too long ago that she was taking a vacation as well. She had invited him to go with her to Europe, but for Tatsuha, being back to his little heaven was more than enough. Besides he still had school, and his beloved Ryuichi had promised to visit sometime next month.

After contemplating the sky one last time, he got up and began to walk towards the entrance of the temple. He had some errands to do.

Before leaving, he looked back, and smiled. That had been the place where he had broken his arm while playing with Eiri. He had been sitting there when Mika announced Eiri was moving to New York.

Tatsuha placed his cell phone in his pocked as he walked away from the cherry trees where he had gone to after the call he had received a few minutes ago.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey"._

"_Uh?"_

"_What? I can't call you anymore?"_

"_No, it's... It's good to hear you again... aniki"._


	2. The sister

Of the many reviews I got there was one that I remember a lot. Someone told me she (I'm assuming she's a she, if I'm wrong I apologize) was hating Mika on this fic. WasMika mean to Shuichi? Yes. Did she overreact? Yes.  
So, what was it that made me remember that review a lot? Well, I have a little brother. He'll be nineteen on Saturday, but I still think of him as my little brother. And he might be a selfish, stuborn prat, but I love him more than I anyone else I know andif anything happened to him I'm sure I'll get crazy and snap at anyone and everyone.  
Thus I wrote this. Because I'm likeMika, and all big sisters out there can confirm this: Only the love from a big sister can be compared to the love of a mother. Because in the end, it's almost the same.

**To:** All those pestering little brothers and sisters out there. We love you, no matter what we say.  
And all the big brothers and sisters out there. Because you know what I mean.

**

* * *

**

**What she remembered that day**

* * *

"Mika... Mika don't cry. You have to be strong from now on. You have to take care of them... you know how useless they can be when I'm not around".

A faint smile appeared on her lips, but she couldn't stop crying.

"Come here. It's not like I'm leaving you, ok?"

How could she say that? She was dying! And it was only a matter of days maybe hours!

"Listen to me, Mika. I love you. I love your brothers and I love your father. And as long as you think of me I'll be here".

She shook her head as she placed her hands on her ears. This wasn't happening, this was only a dream, a bad dream... she'll wake up any minute now and realize everything was all right...

A pair of soft, warm hands was placed on top of their own, making her look up.

"I need you to do something for me, dear. Tatsuha is only a little child, and Eiri isn't much older. You are the eldest. You are the woman of the family now. I want you to promise me something".

The look in her eyes... Mika had always admire her beauty, her calm behavior, but specially her eyes. They transmitted security, peace, and confidence. They were full of love.

She nodded slowly, believing she knew well what her motherwanted to ask.

"I don't want you to raise them as your child because they are not. I want you to take care of yourself. I want you all to seek for your own happiness".

Surprised, Mika stared at her mother.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Mika? I want you all to be happy, no matter what".

--

She had died two days later. The sorrow in the Uesugi's house had kept everything in a halt for weeks, until one day she decided it.

One morning, Mika got up and understood in was her turn to take care of her little siblings. That it was her duty to watch over them as her mother would have if she hadn't died.

--

The day Eiri was taken to the hospital for an emergency surgery, she screamed at his brother's lover. She screamed at her husband, at her brother, at her father, at the world. Deep inside, she blamed herself.

She had failed. In her effort to protect him she had broken her promised to her mother. She hadn't looked after his happiness. But what was happiness without well being?

Physical injuries were so much easier to take care of, so much easier to detect and cure.

She was scared also. She loved her father of course but, even before his wife had died, he wasn't a very paternal figure. She loved her husband but, even though his goal was the same as hers, his methods to get Eiri's happiness were always a one-man mission. She loved her youngest brother, but he was still a kid to her, much younger and definitely much more in need of support.

She needed her mother in a way she hadn't when she had started dating boys and had gotten her heart broken for the first time. In a way she hadn't after Eiri had moved away and returned with scars deeper that what was on her reach to heal.

Deep down, she knew it wasn't her fault. She knew it was no one's fault. She knew that at most she could blame luck, but she had never been a big believer of it.

And then she cried. It was in the Uesugi's family a reason of pride the fact that none of them cried easily. She hadn't cried real painful tears since the day her mother had died. Her heart almost stopped as the possibility of loosing one of her little brothers appeared in front of her so suddenly.

Of all the people she needed and loved, they were the first ones on her mind. She could survive the lost of practically everyone else in this world, but to loose one of them?

She wasn't strong enought to confront the death of someone she loved. Not now, not after her mother. Not again.

And as fear and worry consumed her, a though came to her. That maybe, just maybe, the reason she had tried so hard to help Eiri, to take him to Kyoto and make sure his wounds, at least the physical, were healed was that, of all the Uesugi children, he was the only one that had their mother's eyes.


	3. No & way! Ending

While trying to decide on the best ending possible, Icame op with this. I thought _'Hey, maybe a sad angsty ending would be the best!'_. Still, after considering it for a while I discarded it.

The endings were named after what I thought you, dear readers, would tell me in your reviews. That's why in my notebook this is the:

**No $& way! Ending**: In which Yuki doesn't remember anything at all and falls for someone else.

lol, I think the other name sounds better. Read and Enjoy... and thank me for not chosing this one!

**

* * *

You can find love again

* * *

**

A soft knock in the door made the blonde man turn around. Could it be...? As a young man entered the room, he forced himself to smile in order to hide his disappointment. Everyday he waited, and every night he hoped. Still, the only person he wanted, truly wanted to see never appeared.

The man was saying something, but he didn't pay any attention. He missed those soft brown strands of hair, and those big sweet eyes, full of innocence and hope. Eyes like a child.

"Eiri?"

The blond man turned around and blinked in confusion. A sight escaped from the other one's lips, and he spoke again.

"I said you'll be able to leave tomorrow. Your brother will come get you, is that ok?"

He just nodded. He honestly didn't care about that. He couldn't remember anything or anyone, not even his family, so this guy could be very well be telling him he was leaving the country. It was just the same, and strangely enough, the hospital had become a home for him.

And then she walked by. Beautiful as always, in a quick pace, and some flowers on her hands. He knew she came to see her brother, who had had a bicycle accident or something like that. He tried to remember her name, not noticing the way that a pair of amethyst eyes followed his eyes and noticed the way he had looked at her.

"..." For a moment, the smaller man bit his lower lip trying to avoid the inevitable, but as he failed and felt the tears rolling down his face he stood up and turned around. "Yumiko".

"Uh?"

Shuichi smiled despite the situation. He knew Eiri, Yuki, or whoever was in the chair, so much, every single detail on his features, the way he looked when he was faking a smile or the way he frowned when he was trying to remember something. Like that girl's name.

"Her name. I heard her brother is better already, so she and her mother have been busy with the hospital papers. That's why she didn't come back before."

Golden eyes turned to look at him and not being able to hide his confusion, he asked "Are you ok?"

Shuichi nodded and then headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry Eiri."

"Why?"

"I can't come tomorrow".

"Why? You said you wanted to be here".

"I... I just can't. So maybe this will be the last time we'll see each other, at least for a while."

"Oh... ok".

Pain hit him again with a forgotten strength and Shu clenched his fists. He didn't even care...

"Good bye Yuki... I love you..."

"Uh? Did you said something?"

"No... nothing... Good bye".

"Bye".

As the young singer leave, the blond man shook his head. Shuichi Shindou... there was something about him... something weird. Every time he came he avoided his eyes, and when they meet, he could see deep sorrow in them.

He didn't like those eyes. There was just too much seriousness in them. Yumiko's eyes, on the other hand, had a light in them that made everything around seem just fine.


End file.
